Jealousy
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: 'Jealousy. It ate him alive. It gnawed at his insides. Slowly, but surely, killing him.' Just something that popped into my head. Just a kind of reflection one-shot for Mick Campbell. ...Review? :/


**Don't ask.**

* * *

Jealousy.

It ate him alive. It gnawed at his insides. Slowly, but surely, killing him. He couldn't help it. He got jealous too easily, and he knew that. He tried to keep himself from getting jealous, but he couldn't. Anytime he saw them together, laughing, holding hands, hugging, kissing, it hurt. And he couldn't help but hate the taller blonde. They looked happy, and Mick knew they were. She was much happier than Mick ever made her, but he would try harder if she gave him another chance.

Jerome Clarke had once been Mick Campbell's friend, maybe his best friend, but that all ended freshman year. He didn't know why though, until he and Mara Jaffray started dating. That had been the reason. Jerome liked Mara. It wasn't a secret anymore. He must have liked her much longer than Mick ever had, because he tried so hard to get her to like him back. Mick saw it when he looked back on the past two years. Jerome Clarke was madly in love with Mara Jaffray. And Mick Campbell was madly jealous of Jerome Clarke.

Where had he gone wrong? He thought he had been the perfect boyfriend. More or less. Jerome was always the charming one. He could wink at a girl and she'd go weak in the knees. How had he gotten Mara to like him back? Was it his hair, his eyes, his height, his style, his charm, his humor, his brilliance when it came to being manipulative? Mick wasn't sure. For all he knew, he could have blackmailed her, or hypnotized her, or done some other twisted thing, to make Mara Jaffray like him.

Why didn't she love Mick back? He had the looks, the charms, the body—maybe not the brains, but he could, if he but his mind to it. What if he tried to woo her? He could fly to England and tell her he loved her, in some big, sappy serenade that girls seemed to love so much. He could buy her flowers and chocolates and sing a song…or something. She'd like that, right?

And maybe he was being a bit of a stalker. He was scrolling through her list of friends and likes and statuses and pictures. He was being a little creepy, but he wanted to find out what she was doing on Facebook. When they had been dating, he hadn't paid attention to the things she'd done. He got notifications and would like her things, but he didn't know what they were about. Now he did.

'_Having a great time with Jerome!', 'Jerome is so sweet sometimes!', 'Sometimes, I wonder if you ever really liked me at all.', 'The color blue: the shade of ice, but as warm as fire.', 'Everyone says he doesn't have a heart, but it beats with more love and kindness than yours ever will.', 'My whole world has turned upside down. I don't know what I should think anymore.'_

Mick had liked every single one of those. And when he thought about each status, he realized they were about him, or Jerome. How could he have been so stupid? His girlfriend had been falling in love with Jerome Clarke while they were going out!

Mick wanted to know how Jerome had managed it. To make such a sweet, innocent girl fall for such a rotten, perverted liar. But, he didn't matter. He was never going to get Mara back, the pictures on Facebook proved that much. She was happy now, and it wasn't with him. He couldn't help his feelings; no one could help their feelings. He wanted them to go away though, he wanted to stop feeling. He couldn't though, he was human. Humans feel. Happiness, sadness, love, hate, hurt, comfort, jealousy…

Jealousy.

It ate him alive. It gnawed at his insides. Slowly, but surely, killing him.

* * *

**I know. It was random. And not my best. But, I got bored and I needed to write it. Review, maybe? **

**I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS! **

**I had my first driving lesson today.**

**Nightmares and Long Distance have been nominated for Featured FanFics on the HOA Wiki! Go to my profile, scroll to the bottom where it's labeled _Vote!_and vote! :)**

_**Who can say, "I have made my heart pure; I am clean from my sin"? -Proverbs 20:9**_

**Night, night!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
